Don't Dover the Demon
|airdate = April 15, 2018 |previousepisode = Wyverns? Norway! |nextepisode = Pokingmon Bun and Spoon }} Don't Dover the Demon is the thirteenth episode of the first season of Unmask Them, Scooby Doo!. Premise While on a vacation to Dover, the gang encounters the legendary Dover Demon and Del Chillman. They decide to wait and find it, then solve the mystery! Plot It was a dark night. A policeman was cruising along through the woods, listening to a song. “Mark is my name, is such a good name for a policeman,” said Mark, talking to himself. “Ma and pa named me Mark knowing that one day I would grow up to be the cop I am.” Suddenly, he heard a loud crash, stopped the car, and got out. Creepy music began to play, almost full on horror. “Ah!” screamed Mark. Suddenly, he turned to his radio and turned off the horror music. He pulled out a flashlight and began to wander through the woods. “Who’s there?” he asked. He slowly approached a bush, pushed it aside, and saw some campers making loud noise. He sighed with relief, turned around, and came face to face with the Dover Demon! It roared and leapt towards Mark as he screamed. … The gang was following Fred. “Gang, I’m going to take you all to Rukoru’s Ninja Training!” It showed a montage of Fred doing great ninja moves and the rest of the gang failing. “Well gang, c’mon, we’re all going to go to Billy’s Donuts!” exclaimed Fred. It showed a montage of Fred eating donuts in front of the gang. “Alright gang!” exclaimed Fred. “Let’s go watch me direct the movie I wrote!” It showed a montage of the gang sitting there watching Fred directing a movie. “Alright gang, let’s climb a mountain!” exclaimed Fred. It showed a montage of Fred happily climbing a mountain with the rest of the gang far behind. Soon, Fred was in his house, when there was a knock on the door. The gang came in. “Oh, gang, you’re just in time to see me-” began Fred. “No,” said Daphne. “This time we’re doing what one of us wants.” “Like what?” asked Fred. “Visiting my Uncle Billy in Dover Massachusetts,” said Daphne. “Dover,” said Velma. “Hey, isn’t that where the Dover Demon was sighted?” “Yes,” said Daphne. “My Uncle Billy claims that inside every human is a Dover Demon.” “That makes no sense,” said Velma. “Wait, did you say,” began Shaggy. “Demon?!” exclaimed Scooby. “As in creepy demonic kind?” “That want to hurt you?” asked Shaggy. “Oh no!” screamed Scooby. “Let’s go with Fred!” they both exclaimed at the same time. “Wow Daphne, that’s a great idea,” said Fred. “Maybe we’ll encounter a Dover Demon mystery there!” “Like, wait, did I say stay with Fred?” asked Shaggy. “You did no such thing,” said Scooby. “Nor did you!” exclaimed Shaggy. “It’s an even two,” said Scooby. “Okay, suit yourselves,” said Velma. “Yeah, bye guys,” said Daphne. “By the way, I heard Dover has some great places to eat,” said Fred. Soon, the Mystery Machine was driving across a road surrounded by grassy patches with large houses on them. The sky was a mix of orange, red, and purple. They were surrounded by dead trees. “Remind me how we got talked into this,” said Shaggy. “Uh… I don’t remember,” said Scooby. “It didn’t have anything to do with the great food that Fred told us about to get us to come, did it?” asked Shaggy. “Don’t be ridiculous,” said Scooby. The van driving along the road was visible from some trees. A hand held the trees and pushed it aside. The camera changed to the other side only to show glowing eyes looking out from the trees. “Like, I’m hungry,” said Shaggy. “The hunger levels are now doubled,” said Scooby. “Don’t worry guys,” said Daphne. “Uncle Billy knows all sorts of great places to eat!” “Hey, it’s a human!” exclaimed Fred. “Let’s ask him about the Dover Demon!” “But I’m more interested in Uncle Billy!” exclaimed Daphne. “And his twenty-six tips on eating breakfast!” “Like, he sounds like a pretty odd guy,” said Shaggy. “Yeah, ONLY twenty-six?” asked Scooby. “I’m wondering why there are tips on eating breakfast at all,” said Velma. The gang got out and walked up to the sheriff. “Hey, pal, I’m Fred Jones,” said Fred. “Here to investigate the Dover Demon!” The sheriff turned around. “I’m Sheriff Mike, and I’d like to solve the case myself.” “Have you seen my Uncle Billy?” asked Daphne. Sheriff Mike ignored her. “Look, this town ain’t big enough for the both of us. You’re just like that Del Chillman guy, wanting to find the Dover Demon.” “Del?” asked Velma. “He was here?” “Wandered into the forest days ago,” said Sheriff Mike. “No idea what happened to him. Look, stay out of my mystery.” He walked off. “We should find Del,” said Velma. “And Uncle Billy,” said Daphne. Suddenly, there was a sound from the bushes. “Like, did anybody hear that?” asked Shaggy. “I didn’t,” said Scooby, who was covering his ears. Suddenly, the Dover Demon leapt from the bushes and charged at the gang! They screamed and ran. The Dover Demon followed! They all ran up to a house as the door was opened. They crashed through and it was slammed. “Hello,” said the man wearing a lumberjack suit by the door. “I’m… Ian, Dover Demon expert. Why have you come to my domain?” “We were running from the Dover Demon!” exclaimed Fred. “Ian, sir, have you seen my Uncle Billy?” asked Daphne. “No,” said Ian. “And the Dover Demon you say! The only other person to have actually seen it was that Del Chillman fellow.” “Del?” asked Velma. “You’ve seen him?” “When was Del last here?” asked Fred. “And, like, is there any food?” asked Shaggy. “We prefer cookies,” said Scooby. “Yes, I do have food,” said Ian. “Follow me. Del was last here a few days ago before he went off into the woods.” He led the gang into a room filled with all sorts of Dover Demon posters, Dover posters, Dover’s Treasure Shack posters, books, and more, to the kitchen. Scooby and Shaggy rapidly began to eat his food. “So, Del went into the woods, if you are looking for him,” said Ian. “Where was he staying?” asked Velma. “The Rock Wild Inn,” said Ian. Soon, the Mystery Machine was in front of a creepy old hotel by a forest. “Like, this is a terrible idea,” said Shaggy. “I’m in agreement,” said Scooby. “Can’t we just see my Uncle Billy?” asked Daphne. “No, we have to solve the mystery,” said Fred. “The one time we were GOING to do what I want; we’re just looking for a demon!” exclaimed Daphne. “Ugh!” “Like, chill Daph,” said Shaggy. “Yeah, why don’t you come with us to the hot dog stand?” asked Shaggy. “No thanks,” said Daphne. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy were at a hot dog stand. “Like, we’ll take one hot dog,” said Shaggy. “Once per hair on our heads, that is,” said Scooby. “So four-hundred thirty-six billion three-hundred sixty-two hot dogs?” asked the man. “Exactly!” exclaimed Shaggy. The hot dog man walked off. “He’s good at math,” said Scooby. Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes as the Dover Demon leapt out towards Shaggy and Scooby. They screamed and ducked behind the hot dog stand. The Dover Demon grumbled and walked towards the hot dog stand. It was about to push the stand over, when Shaggy rose up. “Sir, are you cutting in line?” he asked. “There’s enough for everybody!” “Yeah!” exclaimed Scooby, pushing the Dover Demon aside and walking up wearing a tuxedo. “I’d like a hot dog!” The Dover Demon roared and pushed the ketchup aside, causing it to squirt onto Scooby’s tuxedo! He gasped. “That’s it, I’m suing your hot dog stand!” exclaimed Scooby. “It wasn’t me, it was him!” exclaimed Shaggy, pointing to the Dover Demon. “Oh, so you’re the one responsible for the ketchup stain!” exclaimed Scooby. “I’m suing you of one septillion dollars! Pay up, pal!” The Dover Demon sighed, pulled out his wallet, and began sorting through it. Suddenly, he looked up, found Shaggy and Scooby gone, and roared! He ran off. The hot dog man returned. “I’ve got your hot dogs-” he began, then looked around. “Guys?” Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma were in a hotel. “Hello!” exclaimed a group of little kids, walking over. They walked off. “Well that was unexpected,” said Fred. Suddenly, Shaggy and Scooby ran in. “We were attacked by the Dover Demon!” screamed Shaggy. “It was terrible!” exclaimed Scooby. “The Dover Demon?” asked an old woman, walking over. “I’ve lived here since the first sighting. Name’s Audra, and I warn you kids. Stay away from the Dover Demon!” She walked off into the shadows. “Gang, a lot has happened with people telling me not to go into the woods, so there’s only one thing to do!” exclaimed Fred. “Go to the movies?” asked Shaggy. “I’d hope so,” said Scooby. Soon, the gang was in the forest. “Like, it was nice knowing you Scoob,” said Shaggy. “Occasionally,” said Scooby. “What do you expect to find here?” asked Daphne. “Because I don’t see my Uncle Billy!” “Hey, it’s a notebook,” said Velma, picking a book up from the ground. “It’s written by Del. It says he was on the trail of the Dover Demon.” “Here’s his camera,” said Fred, picking it up. “He got quite a few pictures. And here’s a video. Let’s watch it.” The gang crowded around. A shaky image of the woods was on the screen. Del’s arm pointed out at two glowing eyes. “Man, look at it!” he exclaimed. Del walked closer. Suddenly, the Dover Demon leapt at him. He dropped the camera as the Dover Demon grabbed him and dragged Del away. “Oh no,” said Velma. “We’ve got to find Del!” exclaimed Fred. Suddenly, a piece of paper flew onto a tree with something to pin it on. “It’s a message from the Dover Demon saying that he’s taken Del to the shack in the woods and we’ll never see him again!” exclaimed Fred. “C’mon!” Soon, the gang was wandering in the forest. “We’ve been wandering for hours; I just want to see Uncle Billy!” exclaimed Daphne. “We’ll see him once we get out of here,” said Velma. “That doesn’t matter to me anymore,” said Daphne, running off. “Oh no!” exclaimed Fred. “Daphne just ran out of our sight! We’d better find her.” “Like, I don’t know,” said Shaggy. “Yeah, maybe we should just go get a snack,” said Scooby. The gang wandered off the path and emerged in a clearing. The camera was sitting on the ground. Fred picked it up and found a video was still being filmed. “Stop the video,” said Velma, pressing a button. “Now let’s play it.” “Guys, if you find the camera, it means the Dover Demon has gotten me,” said Daphne. “As you can see, he’s right back there.” She pointed to the eyes in the woods. Suddenly, the Dover Demon leapt at Daphne, grabbed her. Chase music starts playing as Daphne runs. The Dover Demon follows, grabs her, and drags her away. Velma takes the camera and pockets it. “Why is that music still playing?” asked Shaggy. “I don’t know,” said Scooby. Suddenly, the Dover Demon tapped them on their backs. They turned, and screamed! The chase scene starts. Fred is running from the Dover Demon. It leaps after him. Suddenly, he looks around. It’s gone. Fred sighs with relief, when all of a sudden, the Dover Demon jumps up from nowhere and bolts after him! Velma is running from the Dover Demon. It jumps towards her, however, jumped too high, flies over Velma, slams into the tree, and falls to the ground. She turns around and runs. The Dover Demon roars and comes after! Scooby and Shaggy are running from the Dover Demon. They run towards a river and begin to cross it rock by rock, followed by the Dover Demon! They run through the forest and duck behind a tree. The Dover Demon walks towards them. Scooby comes out dressed in the tuxedo and points at the Dover Demon, causing it to run away. The chase scene ends. Soon, the gang had all met back up. “Well, that was intense,” said Fred. “Yeah,” said Velma. The gang walked over into a clearing and found a large shack in front of them! “Wow, that’s where Del is!” exclaimed Fred. He opened the door only to find the shack empty. The Dover Demon ran over, leapt towards Fred, and soared at him! Fred ducked, causing the Dover Demon to fly into the shack. Fred slammed the door and Daphne and Del ran over. “We got captured by the Dover Demon, but escaped,” said Daphne. “Yeah, but who is the Dover Demon?” asked Del. “Simple,” said Fred, opening the shack and pulling the Dover Demon out. He took off the mask. “Rukoru from Rukoru’s Ninja Training!” “Right,” said Velma. “You see, when we were in Ian’s house, we saw posters that showed a shack in the woods and said something about the treasure of Dover on it. Also, when the note from the demon was thrown into the tree, it was attached by a shuriken.” “Also, Del’s kidnapping happened in the hotel, not on camera,” said Fred. “We know that because he had a video of himself getting kidnapped, a full finished video. The video of Daphne getting kidnapped was still running when we found it, so Del’s should have been too.” “I wasn’t involved,” said Del. “No,” said Velma. “Another person Fred knows was. One of the actors he had in the movie he directed, who should be somewhere around here.” “Yeah, you kids figured it out,” said Rukoru. “We all knew Fred, and were also all interested in the Dover treasure! When we heard he was going to Dover, we realized that Fred would be the perfect one to find the treasure for us! And I got away with it thanks to you meddling kids.” He walked into the shack and began digging. “I think the treasure’s just a myth,” said Del. “We’ll just leave him to it then,” said Velma. “Riiiight,” said Fred. “Finally!” exclaimed Daphne. “Uncle Billy, here we come! Actually, I don’t really want to see him anymore.” Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer of this episode. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review below! Locations *Dover Suspects Culprits Notes/Triva * Daphneism: Finding Uncle Billy Home Media Category:Episodes Category:Unmask Them, Scooby Doo!